


Вместе

by pouringmorning



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Gen, Het, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Жители маленькой Терры слишком упрямы, чтобы терять близких людей. Переписывая время во спасение героя, нельзя ошибиться.
Kudos: 3





	Вместе

**Author's Note:**

> тут мстители путешествовали не во времени, а сразу в параллельную вселенную. таким образом, они все попали в одно и то же место, как забирая камни, так и отдавая. не создавалось никаких ответвлений и они стопроцентно вернули камни туда же, где взяли, не поставив никаких других вселенных под угрозу.

Яркая, вселяющая надежду и свет улыбка, которую она всегда дарила Тони, медленно осела на губах Пеппер. Его взгляд поблёк, и она уткнулась в плечо, безответно обнимая его. Мысль о том, что Тони больше не обнимет её, согревая, смеясь и шутя, зарываясь ладонью в волосы, не посмотрит на вселенную с, казалось, негасимой искрой в глазах и не подмигнёт незнакомому ребёнку на улице, оказалась как и неподъёмной, так и врезающейся в привычную реальность, неизбежной. А остальной мир, на удивление, ещё был на месте. Пеппер всегда казалось, что если падёт Тони, этого просто не может быть.

Время преобразовалось в вязкую безучастную материю, отказываясь исчисляться в привычных минутах. В какой-то момент на плечо Пеппер легла рука Роуди, который опустился на землю рядом с ней, наверняка, столь же разрушенный внутри, но отчаянно пытающийся поддержать.

Кажется, их постепенно начинали окружать другие люди: воины и маги, и пришельцы, герои, друзья. Пыль, оставшаяся от войск Таноса, взметнулась, в очередной раз потревоженная ветром, и острые крупинки пролетели через их неровные строи. Собравшись с силами и отогнав слезы, Пеппер подняла голову и снова посмотрела на Тони, проводя кончиками пальцев по его лицу и вспоминая последнюю улыбку.

— Нет, — запнулся позади неё Питер, давясь, — нет, так… нет!

Пеппер быстро сморгнула слёзы, роняя ладонь, и обернулась к нему, смотря с особенно мягкой лаской, предназначенной немногим.

— Пит, — начала она, но он не дал договорить.

— Нет, — махнул головой Питер, отмахиваясь ото всех руками и оборачиваясь к кому-то в толпе. — Камень времени, он ведь всё ещё у нас. Его можно спасти. Мистер Доктор, пожалуйста, я знаю, вы можете…

Пеппер нахмурилась, прослеживая за его взглядом. Стивен Стрэндж стоял в первых рядах, взирая на них с той же болью, что и читалась в глазах многих. Его руки судорожно сжимали пустующий медальон на груди, но во взгляде была лишь пустота, вызванная горем и чем-то ещё.

— Я не могу вмешиваться в ход событий, мистер Паркер, — едва двинул губами он. — Поверьте, если бы я мог…

— Вот он, камень, — повысил голос Питер, указывая себе за спину, больше не оборачиваясь, будто не в силах посмотреть на Тони, — и вот он вы. Так сделайте же что-нибудь!

К концу фразы голос явственно дрогнул, и Питер подскочил к Стрэнджу, схватив того за плечи и бормоча «пожалуйста». Стив неловко шагнул к ним, но так и замер между чёрным полем битвы и серыми небесами, вытянув руку в никуда.

— Единственным вариантом победы был тот, где Тони совершал щелчок. Мне жаль, — выделил Стрэндж, и по голосу было понятно, что это не ложь. — Я не стану давать вам ложной надежды. Тони не хотел бы конца Вселенной, нам ли не знать.

Питер в неверии отшатнулся и уронил голову на ладони, вздрагивая. Стрэндж прикрыл глаза, его губы сжались в тонкую линию. Стив безвольно опустил руку, внимательно глядя на них, но вдруг упрямо вскинул голову, вдохновленный Питером:

— Когда мы использовали машину и переместились в соседнюю вселенную, мы встретили там тебя. Я не знаю, почему ты оттуда поверил и доверил нам камень, Хранитель, но ты тогда сказал, что нам предстоит с ними много работы.

— Два щелчка — мало? — качнувшись на месте, вспыхнул Стрэндж. — Я вижу всю ткань реальности, и она уже буквально трещит по швам. Мы не можем рисковать победой, только не этой.

Пеппер не проронила ни слова, уже отвернувшись и лишь отстранёно слушая их. Она уловила лишь одно: шанса нет. Тони был героем, и всем героям приходит пора уходить. Он и сам иногда это говорил, а Пеппер всегда лохматила его волосы и говорила, что умирать ему запрещается.

Она запустила руку в его волосы и закрыла глаза, снова ощущая влагу на лице. Вокруг сомкнулась темнота, в которой не было ответов на вопрос о том, как жить дальше без Тони.

Ряды героев качнулись, кто-то громко извинялся и толкался вперёд, против пепельного ветра. Пеппер не сразу заметила это, но когда подняла взгляд, то даже не узнала этого человека в кожаной куртке. Внутри плескались лишь горечь и желание, чтобы их оставили в покое, но сил на резкие слова у неё просто не нашлось.

— Так говоришь, щелчок должен обязательно совершить Тони? — выдернул из мрачных размышлений Стрэнджа голос Питера Квилла.

Сколько же раз ему повторять, что не всё в его силах? Стивен в бессилии согнул пальцы и посмотрел на Звёздного Лорда. Да, это обязательно должен быть Тони, как бы несправедливо это ни было. Потому что именно его признали камни, потому что он один смог бы сосредоточиться на этом щелчке правильно и рискнуть в нужный момент нужным образом, потому что под его руководством перчатка, служащая разрушению, стала бы спасением. Потому что Железный Человек был лучшим защитником Земли.

— Это не значит, что он должен погибать, — продолжил свою мысль Квилл. — Однажды я держал камень силы голыми руками, разделив эту ношу вместе с друзьями. Теперь посмотрите, сколько здесь нас. Мы разделим силу щелчка, и Старк останется жив.

На них обернулись Стив и Паркер. Стрэндж потёр виски, внимательно глядя на Квилла.

— Технически, это не изменит компонентов победы, — тихо сказал Стив.

— Мы исправим только последствия, а не щелчок, — кивнул Квилл.

Стрэндж нахмурился и без слов нырнул в пучину времени в попытке проверить их теорию. В этот раз, однако, стандартное ощущение бесконтрольного падения назад, обычно длящееся пару секунд, так и не прекращалось, будто ему не давалось знание этого варианта. Стрэндж огляделся, мотая головой, но непроглядный чёрный туман всё так же скрывал возможное будущее, будто бы… оставляя ему право выбрать.

Маг распахнул глаза. На поле битвы всё ещё носился смешанный с пылью ветер, развевая полы его плаща и пряди волос, и Стрэндж развернулся к стоящим рядом героям, поднимая вверх руку. Камень времени сверкнул зелёным, вырываясь с руки Тони, и перелетел к Стрэнджу, вставая на своё место между его пальцами.

— Камни ведь признают жертву, да, мисс Романофф? — почти усмехнулся Стрэндж, сам пропитываясь ядом надежды. Наташа кивнула. — Все, подойдите сюда.

Люди вокруг заволновались, в небо поднялись десятки голосов и шум шагов героев, спешащих совершить последнее спасение этой битвы. Следом к тёмным тучам взвились красная магия Алой Ведьмы и сверкающее золото Капитана Мавел, призывающих свои силы в поддержку. Последней поднялась Пеппер, сдвигаясь к месту, где стоял Тони во время щелчка. Шлем Спасительницы закрыл её лицо, готовясь выполнить предназначение, данное названием.

Стрэндж встал рядом с ней, трепетно вычерчивая в воздухе зелёным знаки, запускающие механизмы времени. Ещё движение, и эти древние часы пошли в обратном направлении.

Сверкающая, непознанная и великая материя времени окружила толпу героев, вдруг оказавшихся вне её. Будто где-то в другом мире, но на их глазах камень времени вернулся обратно к перчатке, Пеппер снова склонилась над мужем, Питер снова тряс Стрэнджа за плечи, умоляя что-нибудь сделать. Они же стояли позади мага, державшего тот же камень перед собой.

Зелёные волны силы расплескались в пространстве, и Тони открыл глаза, снова прощаясь с Пеппер, затем — до — с Питером. Они же завороженно наблюдали, как потом он, пошатываясь, вновь поднимается, замирая посреди самого времени.

Из пыли вновь собрались армия и корабли, но многие смотрели лишь на безумного титана. Танос оказался перед ними снова. Этот был другим; он, узнав от прилетевшей на Вормир Гаморы, встретившей другую свою сестру, решил попасть в их вселенную и в своём понимании спасти сначала её, а затем и свою. Он по частицам Хэнка Пима собирал свою машину целый год, пленив ярчайшие умы своей вселенной, за это время потеряв верную союзницу в лице дочери. Теперь же Гамора сражалась на их стороне, а Таносу предстояло снова погибнуть.

Стрэндж сузил глаза.

— Сейчас! — крикнул он и отпустил камень.

Вспышки прекратились, волна времени остановила свое течение, чтобы вновь заструиться в верном направлении, и они оказались в моменте за секунды до щелчка. Руки всех героев пересеклись, сжимая друг друга, протягиваясь стеной к Пеппер, положившей обе ладони на плечи Тони.

И — один-единственный щелчок.

Сила камней пролетела через героев, окрашивая поле битвы в одну цветную вспышку. Она давала под дых, поднималась к горлу и пылала внутри, обжигая ладони, вызывала судорожные вдохи и вскрики, но никто не сдвинулся с места. И пока они делили между собой отдачу, их же версии из прошлого прикрывали их своими спинами под руководством Стрэнджа и Кэрол.

Внутри всё горело, но Стрэндж улыбался, смотря в глаза Таносу, снова лицезревшему, как его армия и планы отправляются в небытие. Всё было кончено.

Вдруг Стрэндж будто бы упал вниз, выхватывая осколки будущего.

Разбитая и уставшая Пеппер Старк, бесцельно бродящая по дому, наполненному воспоминаниями и невообразимо пустому без её любимого человека.

Испуганная Морган, не понимающая, почему папа не может вернуться. Она не видит кошмаров, а спит без снов.

Снова Морган, уже намного старше, понимающая всё, но всё равно плачущая годы спустя битвы, пока мир гремит в празднике, посвящённом Железному Человеку.

Питер Паркер, натыкающийся на образ своего наставника и отца везде, куда бы он не пошёл.

Потерянные мстители и он сам, живущий с чувством вины.

Резко глотнув воздух и открыв глаза, Стрэндж рухнул на землю. Увиденное им рассеялось, навсегда оставшись в уничтоженной магом ветке времени. Их версии оттуда, стоявшие вокруг, улыбнулись и также пропали.

— Вау, — выдохнул позади знакомый голос.

Тони опустился на колени. В голове шумело, будто бы сотни поваров готовили отбивную, рука зудела и до сих пор жгла огнём, но, несмотря на всё, он был жив. Тони выдохнул, ещё раз оглядывая опустевшее поле битвы, а потом быстро обернулся. Это усилило головокружение, но стоило того, чтобы увидеть множество знакомых лиц позади, ликующих, потому что он жив.

— Мистер Старк!

Теперь Питер первым обнял его, налетев, как маленький ураган, и Тони ободряюще рассмеялся, обнимая парня за подрагивающие плечи.

— Мы победили, малыш. — Он ещё сам не мог в это поверить, но слова разлились по всему уставшему телу приятной негой. Над его правой рукой склонился Стрэндж, избавляя Тони от ноши камней и, кажется, совмещая знания врача и мага, потому что руке явно стало легче. Тони благодарно кивнул и снова обратился к всхлипывающему Питеру: — Ну-ну, Пит! Прибереги слёзы, тебе ещё знакомиться с сестрёнкой, а она такая милая, что и я не всегда могу удержаться.

Питер подскочил, посмотрев на Тони широко раскрытыми блестящими глазами, всем своим существом напоминая, как же сильно он скучал по парню. Тони улыбнулся, и тут до Питера наконец дошло. Он искренне рассмеялся, излучая чистое счастье.

Тони обернулся и заметил Пеппер в броне Спасительницы, сидящую рядом и тоже утирающую слёзы.

— Хей, Пеп, — улыбнулся он, протягивая для объятий левую руку.

Стрэндж поднялся со своего места и посмотрел поверх обнимающейся семьи на остальных героев: Ванду, стоящую между Клинтом и Наташей; Кэрол, знакомящуюся с Валькирией; Сэма и Баки, шутящих над растрогавшимся Стивом; Питера, ещё сидящего на земле; Т’Чаллу и Стражей Галактики; Тора, выхватившего из толпы какого-то парня и крепко обнимавшего его — тот отозвался волной зелёного света. Почему-то у Верховного Мага было ощущение, что после сегодняшнего у немногих из старых героев будет желание сохранить работу. Стрэндж их не судил. Эта Вселенная скоро окажется без камней бесконечности, но даже так она останется в надежных руках новых мстителей.

Стрэндж улыбнулся восходящему солнцу, собирающемуся воссиять вновь.


End file.
